


Melt Like This

by nobleyes



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleyes/pseuds/nobleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Jamie adores the way she can take Joan apart with only her mouth and hands, she wants to take it a step further. Cue strap-on shopping and glorious celebratory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For [anon](http://nobleyes.tumblr.com/post/91598306007/joaniarty-strap-on) & [joaniartyweek](http://tumblr.com/tagged/joaniartyweek) day 7! No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

Jamie knows that she’s capable of taking Joan apart with her mouth and hands. She’s done so on several occasions, reducing the woman to a trembling mess with Jamie’s name the only word in her vocabulary. Joan will watch her with wide eyes, gasping at the faintest of touches. Sometimes Jamie thinks if she stares at her long enough, Joan could come from that alone.

Sure they use little toys now and again – a pleasurable experience for both of them – but it just doesn’t compare to their personal touches. Still, Jamie can’t help but wonder what would happen if she took it a step further. How would dear Joan react if Jamie could fuck her, _really_ fuck her?

She spends weeks planning, checking various shops for the right thing. Imagines Joan’s face when she sees it for the first time. Her muscles clench at the very idea and she has to step outside for air, take a few deep breaths before returning to the collections inside.

The chatty associates in every store are eager to help, blabbing about their newest products to try and make a sale. Jamie strolls right past them every time, silencing them with a look. She has to make the choice herself and only after taking the time to imagine each piece. She closes her eyes, visualizes Joan’s face, her body, the way she would take it.

Jamie’s stomach is aching by the time she finds the perfect one. Double-strap, nylon, accommodates a variety of sizes. She picks a few different dildos, thinking Joan should decide which one they use. As soon as she’s made her purchase, she calls to make reservations at her favorite five-star restaurant.

After all, they do have reason to celebrate as Sherlock and Joan have just closed a lengthy case. He’ll sleep for at least a day and it will give the women plenty of time to be together. Jamie shoots Joan a text to let her know the plan:

_Dinner? I’ll pick you up at seven._

_Where?_

_Dress nicely._

Excitement churns low in Jamie’s stomach as the afternoon goes by. She gets off in the shower, determined to not jump Joan’s bones the moment she sees her. She wants to last, take her time in driving Joan mad. She climaxes at the mental image of Joan riding her.

The harness is completely wearable under clothing, much to Jamie’s satisfaction. She pulls it on, adjusts the straps, and checks herself out in the mirror. It gives her a strange new sense of power and her heart beats a little bit faster as she slips on a scarlet dress.

She stashes the dildos in one of her largest purses, laughing to herself as she slings it over her shoulder and heads for the car. Jamie closes her eyes in the backseat, thinks of Joan dropping to her knees in front of her, crosses and crosses her legs.

They pull up to the brownstone at exactly seven o’clock. Jamie’s fingers tap anxiously on her leg as she waits. She’s nervous, isn’t sure if she’ll be able to eat. Doesn’t matter. She’ll watch Joan get full and happy, stare at her mouth and think of them around the silicone.

Jamie swallows thickly as the car door opens and Joan slides in. She looks radiant, as always, in a form-fitting crème color. Joan smiles at Jamie, compliments her appearance, asks once again where they’re going.

“My favorite,” Jamie responds. Her voice is lower than usual and it takes her by surprise. Joan as well, going by the way her eyes widen minutely.

“And what’s the occasion?” She tucks her hair behind her ear, unconsciously showing off the smooth skin of her neck.

Jamie grasps her hand, presses a kiss to the back of it. “Your case, of course.”

Joan smiles fondly and averts her gaze as a blush creeps onto her face. Jamie shivers, adoring the way that she can affect her with simply a look. She glances down at her purse, thinks of staring into Joan’s eyes as she slides inside her. She shifts in her seat and briefly feels the harness which only fuels the flame.

At the restaurant, Jamie only orders something small as her stomach continues to flip. They drink champagne and Joan shares some minor, dull details about her day. Jamie licks her lips, waits for the waiter to take their plates. Finally, she asks.

“Has anyone ever fucked you with a strap-on, Joan?”

The older woman stills and blinks a few times. Gazes at Jamie’s chest. Shakes her head no.

As Jamie notices the slight reddening at Joan’s collar, she feels a fire start beneath her skin. Oh this is too good. Joan is obviously reacting in a positive manner to the question. Jamie rests her elbows on the table, leans forward.

“Has anyone ever offered?”

Again, Joan shakes her head. She finishes her champagne and grips the flute tightly, eyes darting around the restaurant.

Jamie is warm and itchy all over. She wants to grab Joan and take her now, spectators be damned. She takes a breath to calm herself and smiles gently.

“Have you ever thought about it?”

Joan seems to find her voice. “Once or twice,” she admits.

Good. This is good.

“And?” Jamie prompts, wanting – needing – to know how she feels about it.

Joan raises her eyebrows and shrugs, seemingly indifferent. Delight fills Jamie, bubbles in her throat and threatens to come out as a laugh. For she knows Joan Watson and she is most certainly not feeling indifferent at the moment.

“Shall I take you home?” she asks, putting every intent in her voice. It’s all there on her face if Joan would only look.

She does, dark eyes scanning Jamie’s before a brief smile crosses her face. It’s quick, so quick that Jamie almost misses it. But she doesn’t.

The air is thick with tension in the car. They don’t speak but they sit close to one another, thighs brushing, hair tickling shoulders. Jamie leans in and presses a kiss to Joan’s neck. She feels the response in a shaky exhale. Her mouth brushes Joan’s ear and her tongue darts out for a small lick. Just a taste for now. Joan places a hand on her knee and squeezes lightly. Jamie nuzzles her neck, pulls away, and wink as they reach their destination.

They slink quietly into the brownstone and Joan pauses, listening for Sherlock.

“I’m sure he’s still knocked out,” Jamie assures her.

Joan nods in agreement and they make their way upstairs and into Joan’s bedroom. Once inside, the door is shut and locked. Jamie feels as though she’s about to burst into flames. She bites her lip, watches Joan switch a lamp on. Oh how beautiful it will be to see Joan clearly.

Silently, they gravitate towards each other, eyes darting to lips. Once she’s close enough, Jamie wraps an arm around Joan’s waist and pulls until they’re pressed together. Joan smells delicious, intoxicating, and Jamie is lost in it. She threads fingers through dark hair, tugs, and delights in the small gasp.

Holding Joan’s head back, Jamie kisses and nips at her throat, purposely leaving marks where she knows can’t be hidden by clothing. Joan half-heartedly tries to stop her but her protest quickly dissolves into a moan. She clings to Jamie’s arms for support, already quivering.

Jamie carefully moves her towards the bed as she sucks hard at the junction of neck and shoulder. As Joan’s knees make contact, drops to a sitting position, looking up at Jamie expectantly. Time to surprise her, Jamie thinks. She takes a step back, unzips the back of her dress, and lets it drop.

Joan inhales sharply, eyes widening as she takes in the appearance of the harness. Jamie happens to think it looks quite sexy on her and apparently Joan agrees. She gapes for a moment before meeting Jamie’s eyes and shaking her head like she isn’t sure what to say.

“Here,” Jamie smiles and grabs the purse she dropped the moment they entered the room. She opens it over the bed, letting the dildos fall out. It’s comical, really, and she’s happy to hear Joan giggle.

“You carried these all night,” she states. “Took them to dinner with you.”

“I did,” Jamie affirms with a small huff of laughter, settling a hand on her hip. “There are many different shapes and sizes, as you can see.” She grips Joan’s chin gently, forces her to look up. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Joan blinks and gazes back down at the toys. “Well we can cross these ones out right away,” she says as she pushes aside three of the more unique styles.

Jamie watches her closely as she picks up each of the remaining ones and tests the feel and weight of them. After some careful consideration, she chooses a red silicone one that’s on the thin side but makes up for it in length.

“You sure?” Jamie wants her to be. She wants everything to go perfectly right.

“Yes,” Joan nods and hands it to her before leaning back on her elbows and licking her lips.

Luckily, it doesn’t take Jamie long to figure it out. The ring is elastic and fits the dildo easily. As she tries to situate it into the best position, she glances up at Joan to find her staring.

“Well don’t just sit there,” Jamie jokes, “take your clothes off.”

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Joan strip so fast. The dress is carelessly thrown to the floor and her heels are kicked to the other side of the room. Her enthusiasm has Jamie’s blood pounding in her ears. Satisfied with the strap-on, she joins Joan on the bed, lying on her back.

Joan is quick to kiss her. She runs her hands down Jamie’s sides until they reach the straps, lightly trails her fingers over them, stops at the base of the dildo.

“This is surprisingly sexy,” she whispers, breaking away from their kiss to look down.

Jamie is beyond thrilled. “You think so?”

Joan’s cheeks flush and she nods.

Jamie wraps her arms around her, pulls her down to properly kiss her. Their lips slide together with small pleased noises coming from Joan every few seconds. As it becomes more heated, she hooks a leg over Jamie’s waist and moves to straddle her.

The kiss ends as Joan straightens her back and looks down at Jamie with heavy-lidded eyes. She runs a hand over her own stomach, down between her legs, and moans softly. Her fingers come away glistening and Jamie has to grit her teeth, hold herself steady as Joan hovers just out of reach.

Joan grabs her hands and places them on her waist. “Hold, don’t pull.”

Jamie nods, keeping her grip light. The skin beneath her palms is warm and she is reminded of the fire in her belly, the overwhelming desire she feels. Joan reaches beneath herself, aims the dildo, and begins to slide down.

Jamie doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath. She’s transfixed by the view, torn between watching the silicone disappear and watching the expressions fly across Joan’s face. Her eyes are shut, mouth open as she breathes steadily. Jamie wishes she could capture it, loop it forever in her mind.

Once it’s fully inside, Joan opens her eyes and Jamie finds herself exhaling sharply. Even without sensation, she feels high, some part of her mind telling her that she’s deep inside Joan’s body whether she can feel it or not. Her grip tightens on Joan’s waist.

“How does it feel?” she whispers.

“Good,” Joan breathes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Joan slowly circles her pelvis after she adjusts and Jamie almost moans, feeling the hipbones roll beneath her fingers. She wants to lift and thrust and pull and push but she stays as still as she can, ignoring the way her body burns with want.

Joan changes her movement after a few seconds, lifting off of the dildo and back down. It’s an easy slide and Jamie can hear the slick, wet sounds as it leaves and enters Joan’s cunt. It’s driving her mad and she gazes up at Joan, shakes her head.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs.

Joan blushes, drops her weight down and they both moan. Joan at the sensation and Jamie at the sight. She repeats the action a few more times with increased speed, breasts bouncing lightly to Jamie’s delight. She throws her head back, wraps her hands around Jamie’s wrist, and arches her back. Jamie’s eyes are glued to the section where their bodies meet, the red silicone appearing wetter and wetter.

She bites her lip, wiggles her hips a little bit. Joan opens her eyes and after a beat, lifts completely off of the toy to lie on her back. Jamie looks at her questioningly, worrying that it had all been a show and it hadn’t felt that good after all.

But Joan just whispers, “Fuck me.”

Thoughts fly through Jamie’s brain at a rate she can’t keep up with. Is Joan sure? Does she really know how to do this? Will it be as unbelievable as she imagined? Why is she still lying there when Joan clearly gave a command?

Jamie moves quickly, shifting Joan to the center of the bed and situating herself between her legs. She runs her hand experimentally over the dildo, feeling the thick wetness Joan left behind. A groan involuntarily escapes her throat.

“Are you sure?” Jamie has to ask. Wants this so badly. Wants Joan to enjoy it as much as she is.

“Yes,” Joan spreads her legs wider, lifting them in invitation. “Come on.”

There’s a wild look in her eyes that Jamie’s never seen before. It makes her seem unpredictable and it tugs at Jamie, lets her know that this was a good decision after all. She slides a finger through Joan’s slit, stopping at the top to tease her clit. Joan grips the sheets, lifts her hips once more.

Jamie’s heart pounds painfully hard in her chest. She is on fire and Joan is the only thing that can extinguish her. She grips a thigh, positions herself, and pushes in.

“Oh God,” Joan whimpers immediately. She’s watching intently, gaping really, as the silicone pushes inside her.

“Okay?” Jamie asks once her pelvis meets Joan’s.

“Yes,” Joan nods fiercely, a faint smile on her face.

Jamie slowly pulls back until she sees the head of the dildo before pushing back in. She does this a few times, watching Joan like a hawk. The woman worries her bottom lip, grunts a little at each push, and looks at Jamie with hunger in her eyes.

“You’re fucking me,” she murmurs in awe.

“I’m fucking you,” Jamie confirms. She should have done this ages ago. As glorious as it is to wreck Joan with her tongue and hands, this is a whole new level of power that she’s absolutely drunk on. Joan takes everything she gives and begs for more.

“Faster.”

Jamie doesn’t ask if she’s sure this time. Joan knows what she can wants and can handle. Jamie snaps her hips forward, earning a groan. Power rushes through her veins as she gradually increases her speed, eyes darting from Joan’s face to her cunt. It’s as perfect as she expected, the way Joan is falling apart beneath her. The way the muscles in her stomach quiver.

Jamie is overcome with a desire to kiss Joan, fuck her mouth as she’s fucking her cunt. She leans forward and Joan’s legs immediately wrap around her waist to keep her close. Their lips meet and it’s all tongue and teeth, breathy moans and fevered words of encouragement. It’s intoxicating and Jamie feels completely wrapped up in Joan. She thrusts faster and feels the legs around her waist tighten.

“F-fuck yes,” Joan tilts her head and offers her neck, which Jamie gladly accepts. She bites and sucks, wanting to leave her mark. She pumps her hips faster, breathes in Joan’s scent, wishes she could spend herself inside Joan the way a man could.

Jamie squeezes her eyes shut as a familiar pressure builds in her abdomen. She never thought this would ever bring her close to climax, it was always about Joan. Which is why she pulls out of the embrace, grabs Joan’s hips, and starts pulling them towards her on every thrust.

“Jamie,” Joan gasps, hand flying to her clit. She rubs quickly, back arching as Jamie takes her faster and harder. The room is filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the slick slide of silicon in and out and Joan’s cunt.

“Come on,” Jamie grunts, thighs burning from her movements. She won’t stop, not until Joan is screaming her name, thanking every god under the sun that Jamie can fuck her this way. Her nails dig into Joan’s hips, watching for telltale signs of climax.

“I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna come,” Joan voice is barely audible and she rubs her clit faster, reaches up with her free hand to tweak her nipple. The extra stimulation has her furrowing her brow and biting her lip. “So close,” she groans, almost in irritation.

She’s right on the edge and Jamie knows it. She can see it in every tense muscle and feel it in the way that Joan’s entire body trembles. She wants to help push her into oblivion.

“Come on,” Jamie says once more. Then as soon as the thought crosses her mind, “Come on my cock.”

Joan’s eyes fly open and she clamps down on the dildo. “Oh Jesus Christ,” she moans and she’s gone, orgasm rushing through her body. Jamie watches in fascination as Joan writhes, completely lost in the pleasure. Jamie is on fire and Joan is melting beneath her.

When Joan’s full-body shudders reduce to small twitches, Jamie slowly and careful pulls out, noting the thick glistening strands that stretch from the head of the dildo to Joan’s cunt.

“Incredible,” she mutters.

After removing the dildo from the harness, she feverishly kisses Joan, grinding onto her thigh. Getting off in the shower earlier obviously didn’t help that much. Her orgasm had built quickly and rutting against Joan now, she knows it won’t take long.

Sweaty hair clings to her forehead and Joan pushes it aside as she places butterfly kisses all over Jamie’s face. Her hands run all over Jamie’s body, alerting every nerve to the sensation. Jamie ducks her head into Joan’s neck, grinds faster, badly needing release.

“You felt so good,” Joan sighs, hands running down Jamie’s back to grip her ass. “You fucked me so hard.”

Jamie grunts, bites down on Joan’s collarbone, and comes. All of the buildup and excitement makes for a powerful orgasm that seems to last far longer than it should. It reaches every muscle, every vein, every atom in her body. White-hot pleasure that has her seeing stars behind closed eyes.

She collapses on Joan in exhaustion, her thighs unused to the strain she’s put on them. She feels damp all over and her skin tickles as sweat begins to cool.

“That was,” Joan breathes, “that was. Yeah.”

Jamie smiles languidly and rolls away to give Joan some air. She feels accomplished, sated, and completely smitten. It was worth every unsuccessful shopping trip and irritating sales associate.

“You enjoyed it, then?”

“Obviously,” Joan scoffs, turning to face her on the bed. She threads their fingers together, her expression a clear _thank you_.

Jamie doesn’t need or want thanks. She wants Joan to know that it’s a pleasure – literally – to watch her fall apart in the best way. She only scoots closer and pulls Joan into a loose embrace.

She feels sleep creeping up on her, the crash after the adrenaline. She pushes hair off of Joan’s neck, eyes the marks she’s left, and smirks. The warm body in her arms shivers with tiny aftershocks and it fills her with pride. While Jamie may not need a cock to please Joan, it certainly doesn’t hurt. Hands, mouth, strap-on. Joan’s body reacts beautifully regardless.

Just as she’s drifting off, she hears Joan whisper, “Maybe I’ll use it on you in the morning.”

Jamie grins. Oh yes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
